To Darken an Angel
by Cutsie Little Aurea
Summary: Hermione Granger, age twenty one, one day decides to change her old appearence. (bushy hair, boring face) and when she goes on a blind date with George Weasley, her life changes forever... HermioneGeorge


To Darken an Angel  
  
by Cutsie Little Aurea  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing... well, I do own Aulaire, but that's it. *sniff*  
  
Chapter ~I~ Default Chapter  
  
Hermione Granger sighed as she shuffled through the huge pile of paper work she had neatly stacked on her circular desk. She had been working for over five hours now, and frankly she was sick and tired.  
  
Hermione, now a woman at the age of twenty one, worked in the Ministry of Magic, in the department of Magical Games and Sports to be more specific. Most were suprised at this, as she never seemed like the sporty kind of person, but alas, she was the one that did the actual work as in papers, contracts, charts, schedules, ect.  
  
It was a tiring job, but payed well. Her boss, Mr. Kogspell, was a humor packed man that always had a warm smile to share. Her work partner, Aulaire Nile, was not only a wonderful co-worker, but a wonderful best friend.  
  
Just as Hermione was about to screw the papers and go home, her office door flung open and a very jolly Aulaire waltzed in singing on the top of her lungs.  
  
"Mione! Mione! Miiiiooone!" she chirped before plopping down on her desk, sending a few charts flying off and landing on the floor. Hermione mock glared before her face broke into a huge smile.  
  
"What's up, Laire?" she asked, trying, and failing to stiffle a yawn. The other woman just laughed before setting her purse down on the ground and making herself more comfortable on her spot, which only meant that she intended to have a looong conversation.  
  
Aulaire had silky, straight, jet black hair with vivid red streaks weaving through her locks. She, if not always, had it styled into some crazed new style she made up. She had large, almond shaped eyes that were of a black color, specked with crimson.  
  
A smile that never failed to brighten one's mood and beautiful, delicate laugh that soothed even the grouchiest of persons.  
  
"I, as in Aulaire Nile, am now the girl of..." she trailed off dramatically, covering her eyes with one hand as the other was lifted high above her head. Hermione rolled her eyes but couldn't help the smile that involuntarily spread from her lips.  
  
"Hmm, I don't know, Neville?" suggested Hermione sarcastically. Aulaire immediatly dropped both hands to stare at Hermione as though she had gone mad, but seeing as she was kidding, she cracked into a grin.  
  
"Nooooo, guess again," she challenged, and Hermione put on a mock thoughtfull look.  
  
"Er, Seamus?" she guessed. Aulaire shook her head again. Hermione frowned slightly, as she always did when she was deep in thought.  
  
"Lee?" she asked, and Aulaire nodded her head slowly, smiling like a Cheshire cat. Hermione squealed before jumping up and crouching down next to her raven haired friend.  
  
"And?" she urged. Aulaire nodded again, still grinning slyly. Hermione screamed with delight before pulling her friend up on her feet and began dancing the mambo.  
  
Aulaire laughed before joining in the dancing, and soon both woman were shaking their booties like there were no tomorrow. You see, Aulaire was Lee Jordan's secretary as he was Mr. Kogspell's personal assistant, and was dubbed one the the most hottest guys in the Ministry. (by Aulaire and Hermione, of course)  
  
And for the longest time, Aulaire tried to get his attention, and obviously, she succeeded in her task.  
  
As Aulaire dipped Hermione backwards in an overly dramatic kind of way, a loud knock sounded on the door. Both girls shrieked and toppled to the floor just as the door swung open and a tall man was seen standing there.  
  
He, like said earlier, was very tall and lean, with a mop of black dread locks on his head. His black skin was smooth and flawless, and his sparkling dark eyes were shining with amusment.  
  
Needless to say, he was drop-dead handsome, and no doubt about he was--  
  
"Lee!" both girls cried then burst out laughing. He stared at them, smiling confusedly, before helping them both up.  
  
"What was that all about?" he asked as he gently wiped imaginary dirt off of Aulaire's shirt, making her blush and smile shyly. Hermione winked knowingly at the now beet red girl standing by Lee, and with a shrug she scooped up her purse and swung it over her shoulder.  
  
"Dancing," she said before waving over her shoulder and prancing out the door, leaving the two to be alone. Just before the door closed, she saw Lee take a hold of Aulaire's hand and kiss it lightly before the slab of wood blocked her view.  
  
She sighed, the smile vanishing from her face quickly. She was happy for her best friend, really she was. But it just didn't seem fair that all the guy's heads turned when Aulaire passed, while for Hermione they ignored completly.  
  
It wasn't a mystery that Ms. Nile was beautiful, funny, adventurous, original and smart. While Hermione wasn't ugly, she never really cared for stuff like make up or clothes. Her hair was still bushy, and her clothes way out of fashion.  
  
Really, Hermione was very pretty. But she hid it behind her large glasses and ugly hair. She was just too busy to waist her time in front of a mirror. She sighed again, this time angrily, before Apparating to her flat.  
  
Why should guys only like her for how she looked like? She thought angrily.  
  
'Yes,' said a sly voice in her head. 'But it wouldn't help if they first noticed you, then got to know you better,' it said. Hermione shook her head.  
  
"No way!" she protested out loud.  
  
'Give it a try, you know you want to,' it urged. Hermione's eyes involuntarily landed on her old cosmetics bag that was carelessly thrown up on her book shelf. She debated whether or not to open it or not, but suddenly, as though an invisible hand was guiding her own, her arm reached towards the black bag and pulled it down.  
  
She bit her lip, now holding the bag in her hands. Should she do it? Maybe it was time to change....  
  
Hermione, with a small smile on her face, entered her bathroom and shut the door behind her.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Come on, George! Please?" begged Aulaire on both knees, her best puppy dog face plastered on. The red head sighed, nodding his head in defeat.  
  
"YAY! Thank you, thank you, thank you , George! You're the best!" she shrieked, giving him a quick kiss on the cheek. Lee snaked an arm around her waist as she sat back, now grinning from ear to ear.  
  
"You guys know I hate double dates, and espeacially blind double dates," he grumbled, crossing his arms over his chest. Lee chuckled.  
  
"Come on, mate. Aulaire already got you a gal to go with, she's from the ministry," said Lee, patting George on the shoulder. He just mumbled something under his nose before turning to the raven haired girl that was still smiling evilly.  
  
"Is she pretty, at least?" he asked. Aulaire's smile faltered slightly, but she forced it back on and said firmly,"Beautiful."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ring ring ring ring... called Hermione's phone some time later. She stumbled out of the bathroom, rubbing a towel into her wet hair. After stumbling over a chair and stubbing her toe, she finally reached her phone.  
  
"Hello, Hermione Granger speaking," she said in a monotone, putting her long locks into a towel turban.  
  
'Mione! Oh my God! Guess what?' hollered the overly excited voice of Aulaire. Holding the phone at arms length, Hermione winced as she rubbed her ear before bringing the phone back to an appropriate length from her face.  
  
"Let me guess, Lee proposed?" she asked sarcastically. Aulaire laughed.  
  
'I got you a date!' she screamed, making Hermione wince again.  
  
"You what? With who?" she asked loudly, but couldn't help the excitment that was evident in her voice. A chuckle was heard through the phone.  
  
'It's a double date, with me and Lee. And it's a blind date, too. So... I can't tell you with who,' she explained. But this just made Hermione more excited, yet she tried to hide it.  
  
"That's fine. Is it formal or casual?" she asked. A 'mmm' of thought was heard on Aulaire's part, then she answered.  
  
'It's casual, but don't dress in an old t-shirt and sweat pants, Mione!' she laughed. Hermione nodded, rubbing her hands together as she thought of what to wear.  
  
'Hey Mione?' asked Aulaire, sounding... hopeful, almost.  
  
"Yeah," answered the woman that was presently day dreaming of the possible outfit she would don.  
  
'Can you somewhat... tame your hair a bit? I'm not asking much.... please?' she almost begged. Hermione smiled, breaking her train of thoughts.  
  
"I promise you, I'll look smashing." 


End file.
